


And If We Lose It All

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, In fact I make It Worse, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicide, This is how I deal with the shitshow that was infinity war, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Somewhere, a bird trilled.





	And If We Lose It All

 

* * *

 

 

The Wakandan sky was peaceful and still, the setting sun washing the sight with blues and purples and oranges and reds. The tree’s rustled in the evening air and the sound of children taking the last moments to play sounded from the courtyard. 

 

Somewhere, a bird trilled.  

 

“You know, he would have wanted you to be happy.”

 

Bucky didn’t react to the words, just continued to hold onto the balcony railing with a white-knuckled grip that betrayed his calm eyes. 

 

“Yeah.” was all he said. 

 

Tony stood beside him, looking at him. Bucky didn’t look back. 

 

“This isn’t being happy, Barnes.”

 

“No, It’s not.” no point in lying. Steve always hated it when he lied. 

 

The hypocrite.

 

“When was the last time you slept- hell, ate?”

 

“Before the battle.” at least he thought so. It might have been longer. His memory was a little fuzzy lately. For the last seventy years, really. 

 

Steve would have helped him remember.

 

“That’s not healthy, Barnes,” Tony told him, eyes fixed on the side of his face. 

 

He was well aware of that, Stark. 

 

The tree’s rustled. A monkey shrieked. 

“Probably, yeah.” he shrugged. What did it matter, anyway? 

 

“Barnes, he wouldn’t want-”

 

“He’s dead, Stark, he doesn’t want shit.” Bucky didn’t even raise his voice, didn’t snap. He spoke like he was saying the sky was blue. Matter-of-fact. Dead. 

 

“He’s dead because he wanted you to live, Barnes.”

 

“He’s dead because he was a goddamn martyr, and found the biggest damn bully he could to pick a fight with. And lost.”

 

“He did it for you,” Stark snapped, bitterly, “He always did. He couldn’t give a damn about the rest.”

 

Bucky didn’t reply for awhile.

 

“...yeah. S’ true, ain’t it.”

 

They stood there, watching as the sun set. 

 

“You’re gonna be gone in the morning then?”

 

Bucky hummed in reply. 

 

Stark set his jaw, then nodded. 

 

“Anything you want me to pass on?”

 

“No, I’ve said all I need too,” Bucky nodded to the journal beside him, a single, pressed rose taped onto the old, leather cover. 

 

“Understood,” Stark nodded, then paused, “I forgive you, by the way. And I hope you...find your happiness. Wherever you go.”

Bucky nodded, and Stark walked back inside, and then out of his room. 

 

He waited until the sky matched his soul, dark and quiet, then reached into his pocket and grabbed the metal handle of the gun. 

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Stevie.” 

 

A bang sounded. 

 

Somewhere, a bird trilled. 

* * *

 

 


End file.
